Small vehicles of the kind referred to are becoming more and more popular for recreational and other general purpose off-road usage. In general the vehicles lack adequate suspension units to enable them to be used at speed unless they are driven on flat and smooth prepared tracks. This is a severe limitation and removes much of the pleasure to which they could otherwise be put.
Also where they are to be driven at high speed braking cannot easily be effected using simple Bowden cable mechanisms because of the lack of effective movement of the braking mechanism components that can be applied with adequate force.